1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surface-modified polymethylsilsesquioxane spherical fine particles and a process of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymethylsilsesquioxane spherical fine particles have been hitherto used to improve properties such as lubricity and water repellency, in the fields of rubbers, plastics, coating materials, inks, cosmetics, etc. For example, they are added in rubber as a reinforcing material of addition-type silicone rubbers.
The polymethylsilsesquioxane spherical fine particles hitherto used, however, have no functional group capable of forming a linkage with a siloxane skeleton of silicone rubbers and hence can form no strong linkage with rubber. For this reason, the strength of rubber can not be improved so much, bringing about the problem that the resulting rubbers have a low strength.